This application requests funds to purchase a HP9000 series 835S computer system, the Statistical Analysis System (SAS) software package, BioMedical Programs (BMDP) software, and SIR software packages to provide requisite advanced computer resources for the biostatistical support of Clinical, Epidemiology, and Cancer Control research. There are three aims of this project: 1) to provide NCCC investigators access to hardware and software with adequate capability to achieve their research goals; 2) to enable these investigators to develop research programs that integrate large and divergent data bases; and 3) to permit the more efficient and effective use of the SEER data vase for hypothesis generation and the planning and development of research efforts. This shared computer will facilitate the achievement of research objectives of current programs in Clinical, Epidemiology, and Cancer Control research. It is essential to the development of new interdisciplinary and multi-institutional programs.